mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 47: Sleeve It
"Sleeve It" was originally released on March 22, 2011. Description Hey! You're back. We're back too, though some of us are still weary with the rigors of travel. That won't keep us from wisdoming you, though. We are going to wisdom you like you've never been wisdomed before. Suggested Talking Points Moon Almighty, Gravbongin', Blades of Grass, Ponybond, Blessing Power, GriffinSpaceJam.com, Stinkhands, ID4play Outline 02:49 - My life sucks. Here are a few examples why I feel that way: I'm unmotivated, I work at Target, and I never have any money. I would like to go to school and get my education papers so that I can do more of the things I want to do in my life. The problem being that I've been to school for a year, and dropped out both semesters in a row because of frequent gravity-bong usage. My depression drove me to move across the country, but I'm even more confused. What should I change so I can quit this wretched job. -- Kyle 06:10 - I met a really wonderful girl with lots of wonderful qualities and similar interests to my own, but there is a catch: she's about seven years younger than me. I'm just out of college and we're both of legal age, but I am still worried about the social implications of dating someone who's a good deal younger. I don't want everyone to think I'm some creeper. Would pursuing such a relationship be condemnable or commendable? -- Scared Of Disapproving Looks 10:02 - Y - Sent in by Matthew Odin, from Yahoo Answers user Starhawk Mystery, who asks: How strong is a girl's bond with her horse? 15:50 - I don't feel comfortable replying "thank you" when I have sneezed and someone says "bless you." I don't know why I should thank them, since I have no affiliation with any religion. It seems strange to be considered okay to say "bless you" to anyone who sneezes. I've tried just not sneezing, but sometimes it is impossible. What should I do in this situation? I usually say nothing. -- JayZed 21:45 - MZ - Sponsored by The Lion In Tweed, Media Lab, and Site Grinder. 27:52 - Money Zone jingle, wherein Griffin McElroy creates griffinspacejam.com https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ct4LMymXjZI 30:54 - My friends never wash their hands after using the bathroom. We usually get together and play video games, so the thought of unwashed hands touching communal controllers is disgusting. I know they don't because when I go to use it the soap hasn't been touched and the sink is always dry. Also, it's pretty obvious when you hear the flush and they walk straight out. I hesitate to call them out on it because I don't want to embarrass them by asking them to do so. Is there anyway my friends can be encouraged to wash their genital germs off their hands? I'm about to start wearing gloves to our hangouts. -- Phil 35:10 - I have a question that's been in my head all week. The other day I was trying to cut through an apartment complex (the same one I usually do for a shortcut to get to the mall) and a man was walking his dog through there. When me and my buddies started walking through the old man asked us "are you going to walk through these apartments?" and we told him yes, and he said not to because there's a man with a gun who lives there and anyone who doesn't live there who passes by he will shoot. I told him it was illegal because it's an apartment building and he doesn't own it. His only responses to all my questions from here on is "it's private property" in a very annoying tone. We eventually left to go to the mall after fifteen minutes wasted, but I've been thinking about other arguments - like what if relatives of a neighbor came by to visit and he shot them, or if a Jehova's Witness came by and his head was blown to bits. Was he lying, or is this a really scary situation and this man and the tenants who are threatening people need to be reported? -- Scott K 36:55 - E-How Article - Sent in by Jeff DeLong - How to talk to aliens 46:55 - When the robots finally rise up and overthrow humanity, will Anthony Daniels be given a pass for his portrayal of C-3PO in Star Wars, or will said performance be seen as robot blackface? -- Jessica 49:22 - Housekeeping 51:54 - FY - Sent in by Christina Curtis, from Yahoo Answers user Marissa Ventura, who asks: HELP! my boyfriend keeps shouting ILLUMINATI during sex!? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Youtube Category:Jingle Category:Horses Category:E-How Category:Website Goofs Category:Space Jam Category:Marijuana Category:Bathroom